Wireless sensor networks can be used in vehicles and other structures to monitor, manage, and provide data regarding the health or status of the vehicle or structure. Wireless sensor networks can be integrated into existing networks on the vehicle or structure; however, this can expose a means for an attacker to gain unauthorized access to the network. With this in mind, it may be important to securely provision wireless sensor networks, and the devices used in the wireless sensor networks, to ensure only authorized devices can join the wireless sensor networks. Accordingly, it may be necessary to securely provision and maintain the devices in the wireless sensor network during the manufacturing process, throughout the supply chain, and during ongoing repairs and maintenance, to ensure the wireless sensor network remains secure.